The Jester Assassin
by TheIceCreamNinja
Summary: This is the story of my OC in the Assassin's Creed universe. This takes place during AC2. Rated T for minor language and violence.
1. The New Guy

(Assassin Hideout)

I sat in my chair at the hideout, waiting for something to happen.

"Shaun." I called to the Brit at his computer.

"No." He coldly replied.

"You don't even..."

"You were going to ask if I wanted to play cards. Or maybe you were going to ask if you could fool around on my computer. Ooh! Or my favorite, if you think you had a chance with Rebbeca." He listed various options.

"Jeez. No wonder Kate dumped you. You are a killjoy." I began to spin around in my chair.

"Wha- I will have you know that I charmed the pants off her." He turned from his computer.

"Yeah right." I chuckled. "I happen to know that her pants never came off when she was with you." I began to tease him.

"How did you?" He began.

"We had lunch." I began to spin around in my chair. I heard Shaun mumbling a few, ungentlemanly things. There was a knocking at the door and I jumped from my seat.

"Coming." I shouted. When I pulled the door open, I saw Rebecca holding grocery bags.

"Allow me." I told her as I took the bags in hand. I placed the bags on Shaun's desk.

"Pardon me. I am working."

"I know you are, Shaun. Good job." I ruffled his hair a bit. He scowled and grumbled under his breath as he turned back to his screen. I brought the bags over to the fridge and began to transfer the items.

"How's Baby doin'?" I asked Rebecca.

"I've made some upgrades." She informed me.

"You mind if I try?"

"Go ahead." I sat onto the comfortable padded seat of baby. I was about to close my eyes when I heard the door open.

"Everyone else is here. Who could that be?" I thought to myself as I jumped out of the chair. I opened my eyes, and saw a rare sight, a friendly blonde had entered the hideout.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed. I ran up and wrapped her in a hug, then I spun her around and placed her back down. A man entered the room behind her. He looked like he was in his twenties, with a scar on his lip. He had a white jacket and blue jeans. I ran forwards and pushed him against the wall. My left hand held his throat as I extended my hidden blade on my right arm.

"Who are you?" I growled at the man.

"Hunter! It's okay. This is Subject Seventeen, Desmond Miles." Lucy informed me.

"Sorry Desmond." I apologized.

"Nice to meet you Desmond." Rebecca smiled at him and waved.

"Desmond Miles. Why is that name familiar?" I rubbed my chin.

"Altair. The bartender. William's son." Lucy told me.

"My lord, it's you!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"Um?" Desmond looked to Rebecca.

"He likes hugs."

"Especially from Rebecca." Shaun chuckled. I threw a knife at Shaun, barely missing his head.

"I am the field agent of our group." I informed him. "I used to visit the bar with my mates."

"Hunter. Mountain Dew, usually?" He asked.

"He still remembers! I was always the designated driver."

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Well, I learned that my favorite bartender was kidnapped by my...our enemies. Since then, and even before then, I've been working with the assassins." I replied, as I placed on my mask. It's design was a red and white Harlequin.

"That's...good?" Confused at the thing on my face.

"Yep." I smiled. "I'm going to have a run for a bit. Later Desmond." I waved to them as I ran out of the warehouse.

(Rooftops, Rome)

I ran along the rooftops of the city, thinking. That's what I usually did on my runs, think.

"Things are changing." I thought to myself. "Desmond is back, something big approaches."

"Maybe it will be for the better? Hopefully. But in this world, nothing ever goes our way. Lucy did escape with Desmond. Thats a good thing." I jumped over the ledge of the roof and landed on the ground.

"Wonder what's happening?" I spoke aloud, as I saw several police officers harassing a man, maybe in his fifties or so. I donned my hood and approached the men. "Excuse me officers. Is there something wrong?" My voice came out slightly muffled.

"They accuse me of being an assassin!" The old man cried.

"Shut up!" One officer ordered. He hit the old man's face with a baton.

"Sir! That's an assassin as well!" One of the other officers pointed at me. I suddenly recognized the abstergo badges on their chests.

"I'm flattered that you would recognize me." I took a deep bow. I extended both my hidden blade and jumped for the first officer. As my blade plunged into his throat, the old man stood and removed a knife from his trench coat.

"Die Templars!" He shouted as he stabbed another officer in the abdomen. The three officers that were still alive, began to run, but I drew three knives from my jacket, and threw each at a separate officer. As each man fell, I looked to the elder assassin.

"Goodbye friend." I spoke to the elder. My voice adopted a high and energetic tone. I took another bow, then I ran up to a rooftop. As I continued my run, I began to think again. This continued for several more minutes, until I arrived at the hideout.

After I made sure that I was not followed, I entered the building and removed my mask.

"Hey guys!" I waved to the group. Desmond was sat at the animus, Rebecca was at his side, Shaun was at his computer, and Lucy was sleeping on the bed.

"How's Desmond?" I stood next to the Animus.

"He is okay. His vitals are stable." Becca informed me.

"What about inside?"

"Ezio just had a little 'visit' with Christina. He is still early on."

"Ezio is?"

"Desmond's ancestor." Rebecca told me.

"And Christina is his girlfriend?"

"Of sorts."

"You should be more careful." Shaun spoke up from his computer.

"How so, good pal?" I walked over to him.

"Bloodstains found on Geraldson St. Several police officers missing from patrol." He read the news article.

"You don't have proof that it was me." I folded my arms.

"You are just lucky that the other assassin was there to clean up."

"How do you know about him?"

"I coordinate the teams. Remember? I got a report from one of our guys. 'Masked kid helped me out. He had a hidden blade'." Shaun repeated the report. "And you have a bloodstain on your jacket."

* * *

_**Hello everybody. This is my very own Assassin's Creed story. It will, hopefully, last long enough to be over all of the games. You already have a slight idea of what the main character is like, and you will learn more as time progresses. Arrivederci!**_


	2. Desmond's Training

(Assassin Hideout)

"Lucy!" I called to the blonde woman, as she was approaching the door to the Animus room. She turned around and I saw that she had a clipboard in her hands.

"Oh, sorry. Important stuff." I nodded to the clipboard. "I can wait."

"No. Its fine." She smiled. "What did you need?"

"I was... I wanted to ask... I just assumed, because you two hang out so much..." I began to ramble.

"Its about Rebecca. Isn't it?" She asked.

"I... Yeah. Do you think she likes me?"

"How so?"

"Well. I like her. And I think that she knows, at least, Shaun makes it an effort to tell her. You guys talk, about girl stuff. I was wondering if I ever came up in your conversations?" I felt my face reddening, and I felt very awkward.

"We talk about you, sometimes. And she seems fond of you." I could tell that Lucy wasn't very 'well informed' on the subject.

"I understand. Thanks, anyways."

"Oh! I need you to spend some time with Desmond. Take him into the warehouse, see what he has retained, with the bleeding effect. Maybe he knows more than I do."

"Okay." I weakly smiled, as I walked away. I entered into the main room, Desmond was in the Animus.

"I need to pull him out." I told Rebecca. "Lucy wants me to check what's been going on with the bleeding effect, and all that blah."

"Okay. Hold on a bit." Rebecca replied. She began typing things into her keyboard.

"How is Baby holdin' up lately?"

"She is doing well. Desond hasn't had any unusual problems. His ass is a hell of a lot more comfortable in Baby, than in an Abstergo Animus." She laughed.

"Yeah. Ha. Ha." I joined in laughter, unconvincingly. I heard Shaun snort from his computer.

"Don't make me smash your glasses!" I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." He turned towards me. I began to march towards the Brit, when Rebecca called to me.

"Desmond's out." Then her tone quieted. "How are you feeling, Desmond?"

"You don't like all the attention that she is giving to Desmond. Do you?" Shaun asked.

"Mind your business, four eyes. Beside, how would you know?"

"I've known jealousy. Had lunch with her a few times." He joked. "Rebecca and I talk about more things than you realize."

"Yeah, well what do you talk about?" I questioned the Brit.

"Can't talk. Desmond is right behind you." Shaun pointed behind me.

"Ah, yes!" I turned to face him.

"Right this way, Mr. Miles" I imitated Vidic. As we walked down the halls, I informed Desmond of what we were doing.

"I need to see what you have learned from the bleeding effect. You will have to reach several buttons, using what you have been taught by your ancestors."

"What is the 'bleeding effect', exactly?" He inquired.

"So you see. When you are in the animus for periods of time, you slowly learn things that your ancestors learned. Say, your ancestor shot a lot of guns. Firing, loading, and cleaning, would become second hand nature for you, as it had for your ancestor."

"So since Ezio climbed buildings alot-" Desmond began.

"The bleeding effect teaches you, indirectly, the knowledge of how to climb buildings."

"Like you?" He asked.

"No. My knowledge comes from personal experiences. It has been sharpened by the bleeding effect though."

"I kinda understand."

"You will understand more. In time." I told him. We approached a panel along a gate. I pulled a card from my pocket and slid it along the panel.

"Let's go, shall we."

"Okay." He shrugged. The gate opened up and we stepped through.

"So, you mighta guessed this already, but Abstergo is out there. Searching for us, for The Assassins. They have more money, and better equipment. It is only a matter of time before they find this place. We need to prepare you for when that happens."

"How would we do that?" Desmond asked.

"By using your training. You need to activate the warehouses defense system." I smiled as I leaned against several crates.

"Can't you do this?"

"And pass up the opportunity to review your skills, first hand? Hell no. Now go."

"I hate you." Desmond ran to the wall.

"Love ya too, buddy." I smirked once more. A few minutes after Desmond started, I heard him shouting.

"Hunter! I am seeing things."

"Do they last longer then thirty seconds?" I called back.

"No."

"Then you are fine. Stop complaining."

(Later that day)

I had dozed off during Desmond training, not because he was slow, his progress was amazing, for a noobie. I was extremely tired. I was woken by Desmond's voice.

"Did you ever know subject 16?" He asked. I opened my eyes and saw that he was sitting on the boxes above me. I climbed up to where he was, then I answered his question.

"Yeah. We all did. Lucy, me, Shaun, Rebecca. Even William knew him." I told him.

"William. My father?"

"One and the same. He is the one who sent Clay to infiltrate Abstergo. Along with Lucy, though she had been there longer than Clay. He was supposed to collect info, she was supposed to get him out safely."

"And something went wrong?"

"He found something about a traitor, or spy, sent me an email about it too. But it cut off before I got a name. After the email, he was put in the animus for days at a time. Slowly, he went insane."

"Then he repainted my room." Desmond added.

"Then he killed himself." I grew saddened. It hurt to talk about his death.

"Clay was a good friend. I told William that I should have gone, but he said Clay was better suited."

"I'm sorry." Desmond apologized.

"What? Why? It wasn't your fault. But so help me god, when I find the bastard who betrayed us." I began. "Nevermind Desmond. Anyways, you should get some rest. Straight from Animus, to your test. It can't be good." I jumped down from the crates. He walked in front of me. We went up the walkway, as we entered the hallway, Desmond stopped.

"I... Something's..." He leaned against a wall. Then he fell to the ground.

"Son of a... Desmond!" I smacked his face. He just stirred. He said something about 'his target'. "Desmond. You okay?" I smacked him again.

"God damnit. Sleeping on the job." I slung him over my shoulder. I walked into the main room.

"Hunter! What happened?" Lucy freaked out.

"Shhh!" I shushed her. "You'll wake the baby." I pointed to Desmond. I walked over and put him on the bed. "Nighty night." I patted his for head.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, as I stepped away from the bed.

"He knocked out. Plain and simple. Stressed himself during the test, I guess."

"Did anything happen, during?" She questioned.

"Nope. He told me he was seeing things. But it only lasted a few seconds. Nothing major." I shrugged.

"You fell asleep. Didn't you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Pssh! What? No. I was, just, resting my eyes." I replied. Shaun chuckled from his desk. "Stuff it, Hastings." I growled.

"Hunter. You can't keep dozing off during important things like that."

"Well maybe, if you would let me rest! Instead of sending me on back to back missions, expecting my best, when I am half asleep!" I shouted. After a few moments of breathing, I spoke again. "I-I'm sorry. I just, need rest. I am human too, you know." I apologized.

"I know you are human. Just, with the threat of Templars around the corner, we can't slack off."

"I understand. Sorry Luce. Can I get some rest?" I pointed to the couches.

"Sure, go ahead." She replied.


	3. The Hooded Man

(Rome)

I walked down the street. The bells of the church rang, smothering my footsteps. The wind was light and cool against my face.

I rounded the corner and saw my target. Several men were walking along, in the middle of them, was a tall man.

His clothing was that of a nobleman. His hair was long and brown. His bangs covered his right eye, his other was a deep blue.

I stepped into courtyard, he was unaware of my presence. When I was close enough, I ran forwards and pulled the knife from my waist.

"Die you stupid Bastardo! You killed my parents!" I shouted as my blade plunged into his throat.

He fell to the ground, and I repeatedly stabbed him. Each stab was filled with equal anger. This man had killed my family, and he deserved a more painful death than this knife could bring.

"Die! Die! Die! May your afterlife be filled with pain and suffering!" I continued to shout. The men that guarded my target had taken action by now. Two of them had grabbed my arms and hoisted me off the corpse of the man.

"Let go of me you bastardi!" I shouted at the men.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" One guard asked him companion.

"How should I know? Just throw him in jail. We will decide his punishment later." The other guard replied. A hooded man stepped from the crowd and dispatched the guards.

"Young man, where are your parents?" He asked.

"They were killed by that bastardo!" I spat at the corpse of the man I had stabbed.

"It is okay, young one." He turned to the man I killed.

"Possa la tua morte per portare la pace che hai cercato nella vita. Requiescat in pace." He closed the eyes of the man.

"Come with me, little one. You can train as an Assassino, and kill for a proper cause." He turned back to me.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Cacciatore Fieri. I want to to learn from you, mister?" I asked his name.

"Ezio Auditore." He smiled down at me.

* * *

_**Please excuse me if I messed up( and by that i mean butchered) the italian part. I used google translate as i dont speak italian. Anyway, thanks for reading.**_


	4. The Cry for Help

I shot from my sleep and I sat up in bed.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"What happened?" Lucy looked over to me.

"I just had a weird dream. Like I was in the Animus. It was my ancestor, Cacciatore." I told them. "Probably just remembering one of my old sessions. It's nothing."

"Whatever you say." Shaun shrugged. He turned back to his computer and typed some things on the keyboard. After a few moments, he turned to me, worried.

"Hunter. You need to get to Twenty-fifth Avenue. One of our teams is under attack." He told me.

"Got it." I jumped from the couch and ran out there door, grabbing my helmet and mask along the way. I ran down to the main area of the warehouse and jumped on my bike. As I rode away, I remembered my dream.

"Damn. It felt...almost real." I turned down an alleyway. "It was probably nothing." I reassured myself.

(Streets, Rome)

Three teams were fighting a large number of Abstergo goons. They were all fighting in the light of a light post. I shed my helmet, and placed my mask on my face. I donned my hood and ran to a a rooftop. As I climbed, I looked to see the casualties. Several Abstergo goons lay in the street, in piles of their own blood, along with three assassins.

As I reached the rooftop, I spotted a sniper.

"Are we clear?" He asked. I look along three other roofs and saw two other red dots, each belonging to a separate sniper. I stabbed the sniper in the back, and took the rifle from his cold grip. I aimed at one of the other snipers, but each was being stabbed by an assassin. They both aimed at me, and I waved my hands. They lowered their weapons at the fight, several more assassins had been killed. Four assassins remained, along with twelve Abstergo agents.

I took aim at a Templar closest to me. In sync, as if we had planned it, three Templars fell, leaving the odds two-to-one. I slung the sniper across my back, as did the other two assassins, and we jumped from the rooftops, killing another Templar each, but not before two more assassins fell. Now the odds were as close as we could get. Two rushed me, and the other assassins had one.

The first Templar ran forward and swung at me with a baton. I ducked under the baton, and grabbed his arm. I pulled him in front of me as the second Templar attacked. He swung his weapon down, too late to pull back, and he crushed my shield's skull. I pushed the dead man away, and ran towards the remaining Templar. I jumped into the air and shoved my hidden blade into his throat.

He fell to the ground, cold, and I stood above his corpse. I saw that the other assassins had killed their targets, and they were separating the assassin bodies from the Templar bodies. I assisted in the effort then spoke to my comrades.

"Good thing you came when you did, or else we would have been finished." A male assassin spoke with a heavy German accent. He had one of the snipers on his back.

"I am sorry that I couldn't get here sooner, to save more of you." I apologized.

"I-It wasn't your f-f-fault." A small girl spoke from the back. I approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be scared, we took care of them." I assured her.

"For now." An English gentleman informed me. He also had a sniper on his back.

"I-It's not j-just t-that. I'm c-c-cold." She shivered. I removed my jacket and gave it to her. I was left in my tank top as the cool night air washed over my torso. My arm tattoos, as well as various scars, were revealed.

"What is that?" She pointed to a tattoo on my shoulder. It was a design of a small pair of knives, with a four leaf clover behind them, and the entire thing was within an assassin symbol.

"It is my emblem. Made it myself." I told the girl.

"Which of these people are your old teammates?" I asked. The German, along with a female, was standing next to two dead bodies. The Englishman was standing next to three dead females. The girl that was wearing my jacket, walked over to three dead assassins, one female, and two male.

"Alright. Who has a car?" The German, the Englishman, and the girl next to the German all raised their hands.

"You put your team in your car." I ordered the Englishman.

"You as well." I looked to the German. I looked to the girl next to the German.

"Would you mind driving her team?" I asked, pointing to the girl with my jacket.

"Not at all." She spoke in a light English accent.

"Excellent." I looked to the girl with my jacket. "You will ride with me, on the motorcycle." I told her. She nodded. After the bodies had been moved into the cars, they brought their cars next to where we were standing. I brought my bike over, as well.

"Okay then. Each of you, give me the number to your phones, and your names." I ordered. The German stepped up first.

"Damian Anderson." He gave me his name and number.

"Charlie Witmoor." The Englishman gave me his name and number.

"Alexis Garner." The English girl gave me her name and number. I pulled out a pen and wrote the address of the warehouse on their arms.

"Go to this location. But take separate roads."

"If we go together, the Templars might question us." The German explained.

"Exactly!" If anything comes up, message me." I held up my phone. "Let's go, people." They all got into their vehicles and drove away. I gave the small girl a spare helmet.

"Here you go." I told her. She put it on her head, it fit pretty good.

"Thank you. My name is Dee, by the way."

"Alright then, Dee. Hop on." She sat on the backseat of the bike. She put her hands on her hips and I turned around.

"Yeah, that won't work." I told her, as I put on my helmet.

"Why not?"

"You are going to fall off. You have to wrap your arms around my torso." I told her. She didn't seem to mind the idea, but she didn't want to make it obvious.

"You could walk." I suggested. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around my torso. I chuckled, as I kicked the bike into gear. Then we sped away, towards the hideout.


	5. The Jester Assassin

I rode into the main area of the warehouse.

"Nobody is here yet." I spoke aloud. I stepped of the bike, then Dee hopped off. She placed the helmet on the seat of the bike. I let out a light chuckle.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I brushed some hair from her face.

"Helmet hair." I told her. I checked my phone, no messages. After a few minutes, Damian and Alexis arrived within moments of each other.

"No problems." Damian informed me.

"Bit o' trouble finding the place." Alexis spoke. We waited for several minutes until Charlie drove up.

"Bloody traffic!" He exclaimed, as he got out the car. "At this time of night!"

"Good. Everyone's here. Get the bodies out of the cars. We got bags in the back." I walked back and got the bags, when I came back. Each team was lying in separate groups. After we put the bodies in bags, and labeled them, we put them in a freezer and walked to the hideout room.

"Honey, I'm home. And I brought some coworkers." I spoke as I entered the room, followed by Dee, than Damian, than Charlie, than Alexis.

"Are these the teams that were attacked? Where is the rest?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid that this is it. This is Dee, Damian, Alexis, and Charlie." I introduced the assassins to my team.

"That is Shaun, the computer nerd." I introduced the assassins to Shaun.

"Hey!" He got defensive.

"He is kinda grouchy. That is Rebecca, the techie. Lucy, the team leader. And Desmond, the guy who spend most of his time in the animus. He is kinda our secret weapon against the Templars." I introduced the rest of my team. Once pleasantries were out of the way, we got down to business.

"Okay. These four have lost their teammates, and we still need to arrange burials. I say, that we make these four a team. Then you guys can deal with your burials. Is that okay?" I proposed. Nobody had a problem with the idea.

"So it is settled." Damian. Clapped his hands together.

"Who's base will you all be staying at?" I questioned them.

"We can go to mine." Dee spoke quietly. "It is nearby other teams."

"There you go. Dee and Alexis can ride in the same car, since Dee's team rode here with Alexis." I walked to the door. "Let's go, we need to get you guys moving." They all followed me down. We got all the bodies into the cards, and I sent them on their way. As I walked back up the stairs, I heard sobbing. I walked into the room and saw Shaun and Rebecca comforting Lucy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She is crushed by the fact that we just lost two teams." Rebecca looked up to me. I took a seat next to the three of them.

"I just don't know if I can take this anymore." Lucy spoke through her sobs. "I know we die, it is part of what we do, but it is just horrible."

"We just have to pull through. All of us have to deal with this...our own...way." My voice trailed off.

"Hunter, I know what you are thinking." Shaun pointed a finger at me. "Don't do it."

"Fuck off." I growled. Suddenly I was over come with rage. "Those bastards are going to learn what it feels like." I ran and jumped out the window. I placed my mask on my face as Rebecca called after me. I found that the sniper was still on my back.

"Let's do this then."

(Abstergo Server Farm)

"Hey, Joseph! That party was great!" A blonde man shouted.

"I know, right." A black haired man spoke. The two men stood under a spotlight.

"Too easy." I whispered to myself. My phone buzzed, but I turned it off.

"I am so glad Miranda's birthday was today. We all needed a break." The blonde man spoke to Joseph once more.

"I wonder when Jill's party is? She is pretty cute, I might try to convince everyone to play 'spin the bottle'." Joseph laughed.

"Careful, you might spin and get somebody like Jo-" The blonde man warned his friend, but was cut off halfway. A gunshot rang out and his coworker, Joseph fell to his knees next to the man.

"What the hell!" He screamed as he looked forwards. "Who are you?"

"Your ticket into the next world."

"Real funny, guy. Is that you Mikey?"

"Shut up, Templar!" I yelled at the man, throwing a knife into his throat. He fell to the floor and his blood began to mix with the blood of the blonde man.

(Undisclosed Location)

"We don't know, sir. He has killed at least twenty of our employees. Half of them were inducted into the order" A man spoke. He stood at a table, along with several others. Three people's faces were shadowed.

"Then you will find out. This assassin cannot get the best of us." The shadowed man at the head of the table told the first man. The first man bowed and exited the building.

"Get Cross on this kid's trail." The man told the woman to his left. She nodded her head and stepped out of the building. She walked into the parking lot, stopping under a lamp to adjust her makeup. A scar on her right temple, going across her face to the left corner of her lips began to show. She took some makeup and hid the scar.

"It won't do any good. Corpses don't worry about scars." A voice came from behind her. She quickly turned and saw a man approaching her. He wore white pants, a white jacket, and his hood was up. His face was covered by a mask that looked like a jester. His clothing was covered with blood.

"It's you!" She gasped. She turned to run, but a blade found it's way into her spine.

"I studied acupuncture. Your legs are immobilized." The man spoke with a slight chuckle.

"Are you going to kill me?" She questioned.

"Wow, you are really weak for a Templar." He spat the last word. "But no, I need you for info." He produced duct tape and placed it over her mouth. He then used rope to tie her up. He took her keys and threw her into the trunk of her car.

"We got a bit of a drive. This should quicken the journey." The man sprayed her with a perfume. It smelled of comforts, and peace. The woman's eyelids grew heavy, and she soon slept.

(Assassin Hideout)

The car pulled into the warehouse. I stepped out and removed the woman from the trunk.

"So peaceful." I muttered, picking her up and taking her to the room.

"Delivery!" I called out. I threw my mask onto Shaun's desk, and dropped the woman on the bed, next to Desmond.

"Caught you guys a Templar exec. Ain't you proud?" I smiled. Lucy stode up to me, with a look of murder.

"Now. Now. No need to do anything rash." I tried to defend myself. When she reached me, I had no time to speak. She punched me square in the nose, then she smacked my face and pushed me to the floor.

"Don't you ever pull something like that, again! Got it?" She screamed.

"Yes ma'am." I held my hands to my face.

"You could've gotten killed or caught! Then you would have been tortured by abstergo, or put into the animus like Clay!" Her bringing up the old friend silenced all of us. I held my nose, attempting to stop the blood flow.

"Clean yourself up." She commanded. "You are forbidden from leaving for a while. I won't let you get caught."

"What about the girl?" Shaun asked.

"Question her as you please. She is asleep, but should wake up soon." I told him, before heading off to the shower.


	6. Interrogation

"I have told you all I know. Please don't let him kill me." The woman was crying.

"I understand that we deal with this a lot, but I still don't like crying. That is going to be the death of me." I thought to myself. The woman was tied to a chair. All we used were empty threats and knife waving. It didn't take much to make her talk.

"Cross, the man you were supposed to get on my trail. Did they mean Daniel Cross?" I asked.

"The one and only. He is one of our best field agents." She told us.

"What of Abstergo's plans? Do they know the whereabouts of some assassins?" Shaun questioned her.

"A few. But they have been taken care of."

"Are any assassins being held prisoner?"

"None that I am aware of. I am not that important, otherwise you wouldn't be able to touch me." She lifted her nose into the air.

"Do you want me to reopen that scar? Huh? Do you want that!" I shouted.

"No, please. I am sorry!" She cried again.

"Calm down, mate." Shaun put a hand on my shoulder. We walked to the other end of the empty room, Lucy didn't want an interrogation in the main room. Not with Desmond.

"I don't feel right about this. We are assassins. This," he motioned to the woman. "Is just barbaric."

"I know. I don't like it either. You know me, I hate when women cry." I looked him in the eye. "We are going to have to kill her. She would blab to Abstergo."

"I understand. I don't want to."

"We can't trust her as an assassin." I informed him. "Let's talk with Lucy. We what she thinks about this."

"Alright." We walked to the door. I turned back and threw a knife right next to her head.

"Back in a bit, love." We walked to the main room.

"Lucy, we got a bunch of info." I showed her the report Shaun had typed. She read the information, then looked at Shaun and I.

"This is okay. Are we going to release her?" She asked.

"Me and Shaun." I began.

"Shaun and I." Shaun interrupted. I punched him in the face.

"Shaun and I have been talking. If we let her go, she will tell Abstergo all about us. We have to kill her."

"Don't you know a pressure point that can remove memories?" Lucy tried to find another way.

"If I did, a lot of people would be alive right now." I told her. She looked to the ground, she almost told us to release the woman. I could tell.

"Do it." She ordered. I unsheathed my knife.

"It'll be quick." I walked back into the other room.

"I am really sorry. You think that I am not. But I truly am. I wish none of this could happen. Enough blood has been spilled."

"Let me join you!" She spoke, hopeful.

"Can't trust you. Between us, I could try to convince Lucy, but I am not sure." I observed my blade. The way the light shone off it wonderfully, coming out slightly pink.

"Please! Please, I beg of you!"

"Alright." I told her. I walked to the door and called to the other room.

"Luce! Shaun! Come 'ere." I shouted. In a few moments, they walked into the room.

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

"Mrs. Stillman? You work with the assassins?" The woman looked to Lucy.

"Kill her." Lucy ordered. I threw a knife at the woman, hitting her right in the forehead.

"I knew her while undercover at Abstergo. She couldn't be trusted."

"Very well. I am going to get some rest." I walked into my room.

(Undisclosed Location)

"Hello? Anybody there?" A young man walked through the manor. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Raaaaaggghhhh!" A scream came from the end of the hall. The young man ran to the room. As he burst through the door, he found that a hooded man had his hands around the boy's mother's neck.

"Mama!" The boy shouted. Another man grabbed the boy and picked him up by the neck.

"Hello, young man. Do you know where your father is?" He asked in a polite tone. He was wearing a hood as well.

"Mama." The boy reached to his mother.

"Tell...nothing." A raspy voice came from his mother, as her eyes rolled back, lips turned blue, and she fell to the ground.

"I'm right here, Assassins." A man shouted from the window. Three men entered the room, all wearing coats with a cross on the back. They pulled guns from their jackets and aimed them at man who was grasping the young boy's neck. The figure on the windowsill smiled.

"Hello there, Maxson. How have you been?" The hooded man smiled, gripping the young boy's throat tighter.

"Unhand him." The man's eyes flicked to each corner of the room. The little boy saw two men come from the shadows, each wore hoods and white jackets. They killed two of the men with coats.

"Catch." The man smiled, he threw the boy out a window as he pulled a gun from his jacket. A gunshot was heard, as well as screaming, laughing, then silence. A hooded man jumped after the young boy. He caught the boy and the two landed, safely, on the ground.

"Don't worry young man." A familiar voice rang through my ears. "I caught you. Mister Miles won't let anything happen." He comforted the little boy.

(Assassin Hideout)

"Ahhhh!" I shot up in my bed, screaming. Shaun, Rebecca, and Lucy ran into the room. Sweat dripped down my torso. My breath was shallow.

"Hunter, are you alright mate?" Shaun asked, looking around the room. I put my head in my hands.

"Yeah, fine." My muffled voice answered him. Rebecca came over and sat next to me. Her hand went around my shoulder and she pulled me into a hug.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Lucy asked, worried. Her hair was messy, and her pajamas were in disarray.

"No, I. No." I answered. My eyes began to sting as I recalled my dream.

"Was it you dream about your dad?" Rebecca asked, pulling me in closer. She wore a black tank-top. It had a red snowboarder on it. Her pants wore simple and grey. Her hair fell around her face, beautifully.

"Yes. I keep having the same dream." I began to cry into Rebecca's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I promise." She patted me on the back.

"Will it really, though?" I asked her, looking up to her face. It was beautiful, even when she was worried.

"I just want all of this to end. To live a normal life." I buried my face in her shoulder.

"We are doing good things here." Shaun spoke up.

"Killing people? Assisting and planning murders? Strapping some guy in a machine, driving him crazy, just like the other sixteen people before him? Are these really good things?"

"Just go back to bed." Rebecca told them. "I will stay here with him." They left, and Rebecca stayed. I continued to cry into her shoulder, until I fell asleep. I had no more nightmares that night. Thank god.

(The Next Day)

I awoke in my bed, Rebecca laid next to me.

"Morning." She smiled. I remembered last night, but I tried to look strong.

"Morning."

"You cry it all out, last night?" She asked.

"Yeah. It didn't do me good to keep it pent up all my life. If I ever have problems, could I talk to you about them?"

"Sure. We could talk with each other, so we don't have to keep it inside."

"Great, let's get some food, I am hungry." I sat up. I looked down to see I was still in my boxers with no shirt.

"I don't mind." She smiled. We walked into the next room, and got some food.

"You two sleep well last night? Did you even sleep at all?" Shaun smirked.

"Shove it, Hastings." Rebecca flipped him off. I threw a kitchen knife at his desk.

"You almost hit important papers!" She whined. We got food then ate in my room, talking about stuff. After a while, Lucy came in.

"Desmond is awake." She was ecstatic.

"Took him long enough." I mumbled as Rebecca and I got dressed. We walked into the main room and I spoke up.

"Took you long enough. Three days, we thought you went into hibernation. A LOT of shit has happened." I joked at him.

"I'll explain, then we could continue with the animus." Shaun told him. After the explanation, and everything that had happened, Desmond walked over and sat in Baby.

"All ready?" Lucy asked.

"Ready." Desmond nodded.

**_Hayoo. Here is an update for the story. It is coming to a close pretty soon. I have been slow with updates because my main writing tool was confiscated from me. I've been having to use a replacement, or sneak and transfer chapters of my stories. I hope you all enjoy my story so far, and I am sorry about the lack of updates. Maybe if you like the story, you should follow or favorite it. Hopefully I will get the last few chapters out soon._**

**_Edit: Hey-oo, me again. I need some OCs for an Attack on Titan story that I am writing, so if you want to, send one over._**

**_-H_**


	7. The Ending Times

"Luce, can I head out? I was going to go for a run." I called to Lucy.

"Fine, just be careful, and no murders." She glared at me. I placed my mask on and ran out of the hideout. I ran across some rooftops until I heard a slight commotion. I looked down to see assassins being beaten to death by Abstergo agents. The odds were at least ten to one. My phone began to buzz.

"Assassins attacked in alleyway. Lucy gave the okay to help." The message from Shaun read.

"On it." I texted back. I jumped from the building and killed two Abstergo agents. I looked at the assassins and saw that it was Dee and her team. She was lying on the floor, dead, and the German had a broken arm. The Englishman and the Englishwoman stood in a fighting stance.

"Get them out of here!" I shouted, my voice slightly muffled. They picked up Dee and the German stood.

"Go!" I shouted as two guards ran towards me. They ran out as I grabbed the first guard, and threw him into the second. Another guard ran towards me and I pulled him down, rolled across his back, then stabbed one guard in the face. The two previous guards attacked again, one hit me in the face, the other tackled me to the ground. I stabbed the latter in the face, then kicked him off. I tried to jump up, but I was kicked down again. I looked up to see Daniel Cross standing above me, with a gun to my head.

"Hello. You must be the one the boss man told me to find." He smiled at me.

"Daniel, how could you do those thing to us? To Hannah?" I asked. He slightly freaked out.

"Shut up!" He screamed. Those memories brought him some pain. I took this opportunity as my time to strike. I pulled the gun from his hand and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and I jumped up. One Abstergo agents grabbed my left arm and broke it, then I pistol whipped him.

"Gahhh! Damnit!" I screamed. I pushed through four Abstergo agents that blocked my way, then I ran away from them.

(Later)

I had been running for, twenty, thirty minutes. I was tired, but I still kept running. I was running through an alleyway. The metal ladder a bit ahead of me flew down.

"Quick, up here!" I man whispered. I stuffed the handgun in my jacket and climbed with one hand, up the ladder. As I reached the top, the man pulled the ladder up, and a woman helped me through the window. I looked around and saw that it was a medium sized apartment. Blankets and pillows were on the couch, somebody was under them. And somebody was rooting through the fridge.

"Thank you. Who are you?" I asked.

"You should know." The man told me. I looked closer now, and saw that it was the British man that I had saved a little bit ago.

"I need to text my team." I said. I pulled out my phone, and sent Shaun a text.

"Everything is okay. I am with the team at their hideout. My arm is a bit messed, nothing major."

"Alright. Be back soon." Shaun texted back. The English woman stepped out of the window, onto the walkway.

"At least we are all." The Brit began. The door busted open and gunshots rang out. The Brit fell to the floor, along with the man at the fridge.

"Hunter Jackson. You thought you could escape." Cross stepped into the room, before pistol whipping me.

(Abandoned Warehouse Building)

"Welcome, Mister Jackson." A man spoke to me. "To your tomb. I am here to torture you, forcing you to relinquish all information regarding the Assassins. Then I will kill you."

"Fuck off!" I spat at him. Slipping a blade from my sleeve. "Why do they never check the sleeve." I asked myself. I slowly cut the bindings as he walked towards me.

"Where is Desmond Miles?" He asked.

"Fuck off." I told him. He punched me in the face, I felt blood trickle down from my nose.

"Where. Is. He?" He asked again.

"Fuck. Off." I told him again. This time, he stabbed me in the stomach.

"Where is he!" He shouted.

"I am so sorry sir." I continued my cutting, I was almost done. "But I will have to kindly ask you to fuck off." I asked him. He screamed and twisted the blade, then he ripped it from my stomach.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" He continued to shout.

"Now. Now. So touchy." I cut through the rope. I lifted my right foot forward. "Could you break this one? Left arm, right foot. I just think it works that way." He grabbed my leg and smacked it with a baton, then he tazed me.

"HOLY MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ! THAT FEELS LIKE JESUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped forward and plunged the knife into the man's throat.

"Sorry you majestic eagle. But I have to cut your flight short." I joked as his life exited his eyes.

"Now I need to find my weapons and a vehicle." I spoke aloud. I took the keys from his corpse. I hobbled over to a table that was full of knives, and one gun. I placed my weapons in their proper spots, then I hopped to the outside, and saw a motorcycle.

"Guy sure didn't skimp on style." I admired her beauty. I hopped on and rode back to the hideout.

(Assassin Hideout)

I rolled into the garage, then I crawled up the stairs and into the main room. Desmond was sitting on the bed, next to Lucy. Shaun was at his desk, and Rebecca was tinkering with baby.

"Guys, I lied." I huffed as I entered the room.

"What the hell happened?" Desmond and Rebecca ran to me and helped me to the bed.

"I got ambushed by Templars. And Cross. Two members of the team I was with, died. It was the team I brought here a bit ago."

"Oh no." Lucy gasped.

"I got a report from the remaining member. The shorter girl, Dee, she died of her wounds. The British girl will be visiting here until we can find her another team." Shaun told us all.

"You just wanted to flirt, didn't you?" I accused him. He blushed, and got all flustered.

"W-What! N-No I-I-I. Just wanted to help her out, that's all." He raised his arms in defense.

"Rebecca, can you guys take me to my room. And call a Doctor." I requested, before fainting.

(Hunter's Room, Assassin Hideout)

I woke up and Rebecca was sitting next to me, I was lying down and covered in blankets.

"He should be fine. He just needs some rest. His arm will take a bit of time to heal." A man in a white coat told Rebecca.

"Thanks Doc."

"No problem." He left the room. She turned to me and smiled, hugging me.

"I really like you Rebecca. I like-like you." I told her.

"Aw. Hunter loves Rebecca." Shaun mocked from the doorway. I grabbed a knife from my side table and threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Mate."

"Don't worry. Won't kill you, I don't think. It was most likely a HEAVY sedative." I smiled at him. He slowly slinked away to his room.

"So, Rebecca. Can I get some food?" I asked, noting my grumbling stomach.

"I will get it for you." She stood and walked away. I sat in my bed, waiting.

"God damn. What is taking so long?" I spoke aloud. Suddenly, Rebecca burst into my room.

"We need to leave. Vidic just showed up!"

"What!" I shouted. I jumped out of bed and put on my hidden blades.

"No." Rebecca placed a hand on my chest. "Get dressed. He retreated already. Everything is packed up. Me and Shaun will pack your room real quick. Get down to the van with Desmond and Lucy."

"Alright." I got dressed and hobbled down to the van. I sat in a seat in the back, looking at several Abstergo agents laying in a pile.

"Bastards didn't even call me down to help." I smiled at Desmond.

"Are you really joking about this?" Lucy asked.

"Calm down." I told her. "We will get out of this alive, all of us."

"Nobody is freaking out about this?" Desmond asked.

"Kid, I just had my leg and arm broken. I just witnessed several people die because of these Templar fucks. I'm not going to piss myself because some jackasses show up and wave around sticks. They don't want us dead. They obviously aren't that good, considering they were taken out by a newbie." I told Desmond.

Rebecca and Shaun ran down the stairs with a few boxes. When everything was in the truck, we drove out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Desmond asked.

"Somewhere you are very familiar with." Shaun looked back.

"Eyes on the road Hastings." I punched him.


End file.
